Traditional techniques for designing and simulating conventional motors, while functional, do not readily facilitate the effective development and production of all types of electrodynamic machines. For example, current techniques for designing and simulating conventional motors are not generally well suited to design and to simulate motors having specific permanent magnet configurations and/or field pole configurations.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide structures, methods and computer-readable media for reducing the drawbacks commonly associated with designing and simulating conventional electric motors and generators, and to further provide a motor designer with methods for optimizing performance of electrodynamic machines that implement, for example, conical magnets.